Just Friends?
by SxEGirl
Summary: It's been a week since Vaatu and Unalaq were taken down and since the spirit world has been returned back to the way it was. It's also been a week since Korra and Mako decided to end their relationship and to stay friends. Will Korra and Mako be able to stay 'just friends' as they know that they still have feelings for each other? Or, will their feelings be too strong to ignore?
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's my first chapter for my new LOK fanfic! I know, I still have my other fanfic to do, but I've been having more inspiration to write a Legend of Korra fanfiction. So, here it is! Leave a review letting me know how it is! :)**

**PS: I don't own any of these characters! They are owned by the people who made them! If I did own them, Makorra would still exist in the show. ;) **

**CHAPTER 1**

_Korra POV_

It's been one week.

One week since I defeated Vaatu and stopped Unalaq from taking over the world.

One week since my father, Tonraq become the leader of the Southern Water Tribe.

One week since I lost connection with my past lives.

One week since me and Mako decided to stay just friends.

* * *

Another day on Air Temple Island meant another day of having nothing better to do. Tenzin has me so focused on trying to connect with the spirits of the past avatars; I have no time for anything else. But, I guess after what happened between me and Mako, it's a good thing.

I haven't talked to Mako since we broke up for good and quite frankly, I would like to keep it that way. Facing him would not end well and we both agreed to it. See, I found time and now I'm thinking about it. Damn it!

"Korra! Hurry up and come outside!" I heard Tenzin yell through my door. I rolled my eyes before changing into something more presentable, but decided to keep my hair down since I apparently had no time to put it up. I walked through my door and found out that everyone in the house was outside. I turned a corner and saw Ikki running towards me.

"Hurry up Korra! You won't believe who's here!" I couldn't help but laugh and the young air bender child. She grabbed onto my arm before she started to pull me towards the door that would lead to outside. I sighed and started to move faster so she wasn't hurting my wrist as much.

When we walked outside, I was surprised to see Bolin and Asami outside, talking with Pema. I smiled seeing my friends, seeing it's been a week since I saw them as well. I ran up to them and gave them a hug, which they returned as well. "Hey guys! It's been a while huh?"

I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, laughing a little bit. The two across from me looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They were definitely not here just for a friendly visit. "How've you been holding up Korra?" Asami asked as she put a hand on my shoulder. I just shrugged her hand off and replied "Well I feel great actually. I feel good as new! I'm just glad everything with the spirit world is back to normal!" I smirked.

Bolin shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what we meant Korra." I looked down and just shook my head. "Guys, I don't want to talk about it ok? Of course I'm not fine and Mako won't even come face to face with me. How is that supposed to help? I just don't know how to deal with this." I turned around to walk back into the house when I heard a voice I never expected to hear.

"Please, Korra"

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! :) And here's the 2nd chapter! This chapter takes place before the first chapter, but it's in a different point of view. You'll understand once you start reading it! **

**PS: I don't own any of these characters or whatever is LOK!**

**Enjoy :D**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Mako's POV_

I opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming in from the window in my bedroom in Bolin and mine's apartment. I groaned before pulling a pillow over my head to hopefully block out the sun so I could get more sleep, and honestly that's all I wanted to do right now. I haven't been myself for a week, and it's obvious why.

Since me and Korra broke up. For good.

I've tried to act like myself, but I guess Asami and my goofy brother could see right through it. Hey, I had everyone else fooled, so I thought I would have them fooled too. But I guess not.

"Get up out of bed bro. We're going somewhere today!" I heard Bolin yell from my door way to my bed room. I just pull my blanket over my head, not wanting to get up. I heard shuffling of feet across the floor before I felt the blankets completely ripped off of me, leaving me with no blanket and just my tank top and shorts on.

"Can't you just leave me alone Bo. I'm not up for your silly games today." I said, turning away from Bolin so he could find his way out of my room. I heard him groan in frustration and heard him walking out of my room. I smirked to myself, thinking I was getting away with it, until I feel a splash of ice cold water being poured right on me. I jump up from my bed, knowing exactly who did it.

"BOLIN!"

* * *

I'm now sitting in the back of Asami's Satomobile, pretty much against my own will, with Bolin in the passenger's seat and Asami the driver. I still had no clue where we were going and neither of them would even give me a slight clue as to where. I just sat in the back, given up on trying to get it out of them and to fight them. I just stared out the back, my mind slowly drifting to Korra, wondering how she's been handling the break up and how her training is going.

"Mako!"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts from Bolin trying to get my attention by waving his hand in front of my face. I hit his hand away and ask "What do you want?"

"What's wrong with you today?" Asami asked, looking back in the mirror, "You've been cranky all day, plus the past week you haven't been yourself. What's going on with you?"

I shook my head, obviously she couldn't see it but I could care less. "You don't understand Asami. When my and Korra broke up a week ago, I've never felt the same. I miss her so much, but I honestly don't know if she's feeling the same way." I ran my hand through my hair before setting my head into my hand, "I miss her so much, and the break up was a huge mistake."

The car was filled with silence for a few moments, everyone trying to take in what I just said. My true feelings just came out and honestly, I felt a little weight being lifted off my shoulders. "Mako, we were hoping you would say something like that." I look up to see Asami and Bolin both had matching smiles on their faces. Obviously they planned me to make an outburst like that.

"What do you mean?" I asked, honestly confused. Bolin turned around in his seat to look right at me. "We're going to Air Temple Island to see Korra! And hopefully to get you out of this rut you're in!"

I couldn't help but stare at Bolin before a smile spread across my face. I couldn't help but be happy. I finally had a chance to get my relationship with Korra back. And not as 'just friends', but in a serious relationship, like the one we had before the spirits came and started to attack Republic City. Like when we first found out that we loved each other and that we were basically made for each other.

I just hope that Korra is willing to give it a shot like I am.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back guys! And thanks so much for all of the follows and favorites and reviews! It makes me feel great about the story and I'm so happy people are actually reading it! Hopefully you guys like this chapter and I'll have another chapter up sometime this weekend :)**

**PS: I don't own anything of the characters and other things! **

**Chapter 3**

_Korra POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes right now. The man I thought I would never see, let alone so soon, would be standing here, willing to talk to me. I couldn't help but stand there, but once I realized what I was doing, I stood up straighter and crossed my arms over my chest. Hoping he couldn't see how torn I was inside.

"What are you doing here Mako?" I asked, knowing full well what he was doing on the island. What else would he honestly be doing? I could see Bolin and Asami slowly sneak away out of the corner of my eye, obviously wanting to give us our privacy. I couldn't help but release an inner sigh. I was stuck now, having to confront the last person I wanted to talk to.

Mako walked closer to me, looking right into my eyes. "You know why I'm here Korra. It's been one week since we've talked, one week since we've broken up. I haven't been myself for that past week and I have a funny feeling you haven't either." I couldn't look at Mako anymore, so I cast my eyes down to my feet. "I just really want you back Korra. I was stupid for breaking up with you and I totally regret it. So please, Korra, be my girlfriend again?"

I felt his hand go to my shoulder which made me look back up to him. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, desperately wanting to say yes, but I know that in the end I would just end up getting hurt. I shook my head and shrugged his hand off of my shoulder. "I'm sorry Mako, but after what happened last time, I just don't know if I would be able to handle that again. After everything that happened with the spirits and the fights we constantly had, I just don't know if my heart could handle it."

"But Korra…" Mako tried to say, but I ended up interrupting him, not wanting to continue the conversation. "Mako, I'm sorry. But I may have been wrong. Maybe, we weren't meant to be together." And with that, I turned around and ran into the house, and ran straight for my room, tears streaming down my face. I guess either way, getting hurt was how it was going to end.

_Asami's POV_

Bolin and I were sitting by the ferry that took the three of us to Air Temple Island, waiting for Mako and Korra to hopefully get back together. I guess you could say we were kinda spying on them. I glanced over at the duo and say Korra running back into the house, knowing that it didn't end well. I tapped Bolin on the shoulder and told him to follow me, walking back to where Mako was standing, now alone.

"Hey Mako, what happened?" I asked, obviously concerned about the two. All of my romantic feelings for Mako have gone away as fast as they came once I saw him and Korra together. They were obviously made for each other; I guess they can't see it.

Mako just shook his head and replied, "Korra said no." and he went right back onto the ferry without another word.

"Damn it Korra!" Bolin almost yelled. I shook my head, both of us knowing that we had to find some way to get the two back together. "I'm going to go and talk to Korra, see what she's thinking. While I'm doing that, how about you go and talk to your brother?" I suggested, hoping we could at least knock some sense into the two.

Bolin nodded and went straight for the ferry where Mako was probably crying his eyes out. I took a deep breath before going into the house, seeing that Korra left the door wide open. I've been in their house before so I know where everything is, but most importantly, Korra's room. I walk up to her door, it obviously being shut and I pressed my ear lightly to it, hearing sobs coming from it. She was upset, the reason was unclear. I knocked on her door and didn't wait for her to welcome me in seeing she most likely didn't hear me.

"Korra? Are you ok?" I ask closing the door behind me, still standing right in front of the door. Instead of hearing a yes or no, she shook her head, her way of saying no. I walk over to her bed, where she was laying on her stomach with her head resting on her arms. I start stroking her hair since it was down and tried to calm her down. "What's wrong Korra? I thought you would want you and Mako to get back together?"

Korra lifted her head up to look at me, her face red and her eyes swollen from crying. "I did, but thinking about it, I just ended up getting hurt. And I don't want to get hurt again."

"But after saying no, aren't you hurt?"

Korra looked up at me, knowing I was right. "I know, but instead of getting hurt time and time again, if I don't think about Mako, I can't be hurt again. It's time to move on." Korra looked determined, but I knew that it wasn't going to last long.

"Korra, everyone in this city knows how much you love Mako. Before you guys got together, we could tell how much you both cared for each other. You guys were made for each other…." And once I said that, Korra started crying again. I couldn't understand why she started crying once I said that and Korra could see my face.

"That's what I told Mako before we started dating."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I am back and hopefully will be posting a lot more now. School just likes to mess with my life. Anyways, here's chapter 4! :)_

_PS: I don't own any of these characters or whatever. If I did, Makorra would still be happening right now!_

**Chapter 4**

_Bolin POV_

"So, did you and Korra get back together or what?" I asked once I stepped onto the boat. I guess I should have approached him first before saying anything. Once I turned and saw how Mako looked, I couldn't believe my eyes. My brother was not known to be a crier, and here he was, crying, over a girl.

"Bolin, shut up." Mako said without looking up. Wow, this was going to be harder than I thought. I rubbed the back of my neck with me hand, trying to figure out what to say. "Um, Mako? I don't mean to intrude, but I'm pretty sure you don't just let a girl that you, I don't know, LOVE walk away!" I basically yelled at him. Sometimes, he can be so stupid, it makes me seem smart. And that's hard to do!

Mako looked up at me and if looks could kill, I would have been dead 10 times over. "I don't need you reminding me Bo ok? This was a stupid idea anyway. Can we just go back home and never leave the apartment again?" Mako said, standing up to walk right past me. I had to stop him, because this conversation was not ending so soon.

"Mako, you know I'm not that great at romantic stuff and relationships, but I know for a fact that you and Korra both care for each other, a lot! And I don't know about you, but just giving up like that can't help you get her back. You can't give up bro! Everyone in Republic City knows how much you and Korra love each other! I would even go as far as to say you were made for each other."

I waiting for Mako to respond, which took some time before he took a look over at the house, and saying "Yea, I thought so too."

* * *

**2 WEEKS LATER**

_Korra's POV_

"Hey Korra!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I was sitting outside by the water on Air Temple Island, just enjoying the view and the peace and quiet it brought. I turn around to see Asami walking up towards me and sat right beside me. I had my legs stretched out in front of me and I put most of my weight on my arms.

"What's up Asami? Just you today?" I asked once Asami sat beside me. She nodded her head before adding "Yea, Bolin is back at the apartment, keeping Mako company. But I was thinking about going into town for a walk. You wanna come?"

I looked as Asami and I actually had to think about it for a minute. I really loved just sitting and relaxing, after all of the training Tenzin has me doing. But maybe a walk in town could be good for me. I turn to look at Asami and nod me head, "Sure, just let me go and let Tenzin know and I'll be right back."

Once the non-bender nodded, I stood up and ran inside the house looking for Tenzin. I looked in every single room yet failed to find him. I went to the back of the house to see if any of the air-bending family was outside, but instead, I got an even bigger surprise.

"They just can't give up can they?"

* * *

_Asami's POV_

I sat there by the water waiting for Korra to come back, knowing she won't be back for a while. Knowing this, I stood up and started to slowly walk along the water's edge, hoping to make the time go by faster. I felt a presence beside me and without looking up, I knew it was Bolin. "So, do you think this is going to work?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, "For their sakes, I hope so."

"Should we go and make sure their ok?" the earth bender suggested, stopping in his tracks while Asami kept walking. "Naw, they should be ok. They need their time alone to talk and this should hopefully help. Seeing it's been 2 weeks, they should be able to get their heads in reality and realize how they need each other."

* * *

_Korra's POV_

I saw Mako standing there and I immediately went to turn around and run back into the house, but a hand on my wrist stopped me. Even though he stopped me from running away, I still kept my back towards him, just waiting for him to talk.

"Can you stop running Korra? Please, just let me talk." Mako said and I turned around and looked into his eyes. What I was surprised me; he looked desperate, like he hasn't slept in weeks. He loosed his grip on my wrist once I turned around to face him fully.

"Okay, you've got me. What do you want to say?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I looked right up at Mako, waiting for him to talk. We stood there in silence, after a while I just shook my head and started to turn back to where Asami was supposed to be waiting for me. When I started walking, Mako finally spoke up. "I'm sorry Korra."

I heard him sigh before continuing on, "I'm sorry Korra for being a bad boyfriend, I'm sorry for everything that I did wrong. I've been a mess since we broke up and I know that you haven't been yourself too. Please Korra, let me back into your life, I need you in mine and I just know you need me in yours."

I just listened to Mako's confession, with my back towards him, letting it all sink in. I let out a sigh before turning back around to face Mako, my hands now at my sides. "You're right Mako, I have been a mess these past couple of weeks and I haven't been myself, but I don't know if I can trust you again. You've seen how much we fought when the spirits were attacking. Who knows what will happen if something else like that happens? Mako, I just don't want my heart to get broken again."

I looked down at the ground, defeated. I was just tired and didn't want to go through any of the heart break again. I felt Mako grab my arm and his hand held mine. I felt a warm, comforting feeling coming from his hand, the feeling that you get when you know you're with the one person you can depend your life on, but right now, I couldn't. "I would never hurt you again Korra. I was stupid and being the avatar's boyfriend is harder than it looks. I was just trying to help, but please, give this City Boy a second chance?"


End file.
